five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3.5
Five Nights at Freddy's 3.5 (referred to as Version 2 ingame) is an update of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 featuring new animatronics and new mechanics. Characters Returning Characters *Springtrap **Springtrap acts exactly the same as he used to, except from when he enters the Office. If he gets into the Office without the use of the vents, audible moans can be heard. He'll eventually jumpscare the player. It's possible to lure him into CAM 01 at this point too. If he enters through the vents, he'll instantly jumpscare you from the right side. *Phantom Freddy **Phantom Freddy acts the same as he did. *Phantom Chica **Phantom Chica acts the same as she did. *Phantom Foxy **Phantom Foxy has been slightly changed to make him much more bearable. He can be seen through the doorway, lurking in. The player must click him to make him go away. If you don't, he'll enter the Office and jumpscare the player. *Phantom BB **Phantom BB acts the same as he did, but is easier to escape from on earlier nights. *Phantom Puppet **Phantom Puppet acts the same as they did. He's now only active on Nights 4 and above. *Phantom Mangle **Phantom Mangle acts the same as they did, but jumpscares you instead of hiding behind the window. The jumpscare also deactivates the audio and make the noise they used to play. New Characters *Beartrap **Beartrap is a heavily withered Freddy-like animatronic. He seems to have a corpse inside of him, like Springtrap, but with less springs. He's much fatter and taller than Fredbear, and one of his eyes are hanging out of its socket. He wields a microphone. **Beartrap acts very similarly to Springtrap, except he isn't able to go into the vents, and uses the old Springtrap office A.I. from FNAF3. He begins to be active by Night 4. *Plushtrap **Plushtrap is a minor animatronic that sits on the desk on Nights 5 and above. He will begin to sit up on the Office desk and eventually will disappear, and disable your mantience panel for a few seconds. If you click on him, it'll delay him and stop him. *Phantom Bonnie **Phantom Bonnie is a burnt version of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. **Phantom Bonnie will appear on CAM 02 occasionally on Nights 2 and above. If he's left on the camera for too long, he'll appear in the window. If you stare at him through the window, he will duck down and disappear. If you check the camera, you'll get jumpscared by Phantom Bonnie, and your camera systems will go down. *Phantom Fredbear **Phantom Fredbear is a floating disembodied head version of Withered Golden Freddy, with a burnt texture and incredibly withered look. There's cracks and holes going through his eyes and ear, and his jaw is hanging on one hinge. **Phantom Fredbear only appears on Nights 6 and 7. He randomly appears on the normal (not vent) cameras sometimes. If you don't change cameras quickly, you'll get jumpscared and every system will go down. tba Category:Games